Series Finale
Synopsis Jeffy McStudderPants Did Something So Bad, That He Accidentally Controlled Richard Watterson & It's Causing The End of the Park Characters * Mordecai * Rigby * Jeffy McStudderPants * Fluttershy * Twilight Sparkle * Katgirl1000 * Louisnguyen * Spooky Fox * Gumball Watterson * Darwin Watterson * Richard Watterson * Candy The Cat * Nicole Watterson Transcript ('Series Finale' Starts With Jeffy Smacking His Diaper - Meanwhile Playing SML Jeffy's Theme) * Rigby: Ok Jeffy I'm Going To Gumball's House Can I Trust You To Stay Here Buy Yourself? * Jeffy: Buy Myself? * Rigby: Yes Buy Yourself Don't Do Anything Wrong Ok? * Jeffy: Can I Shit In The Sink? * Rigby: No! * Jeffy: Can I Shit In The Bathtub? * Rigby: NO- Actually Jeffy, You Have To Come With Me! * Jeffy: ok! (When They Get To The Car) * Jeffy: UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH UH * Rigby: Stop Jeffy I'm Driving To Gumball's House (When They Get To Gumball's House) * Rigby: Hey Gumball, What's Going On? * Gumball: IDK My Mom Is At Work, My Dad's PRANKING ME! * Rigby: I Want You To Meet Jeffy * Gumball: Hi Jeffy! * Jeffy: Hey Do You Want To See My Pencil IT CAN GO UP MY NOSE! UH! * Darwin: Rigby, Jeffy looks so funny. * Gumball: Ouch! Dosen't That Hurt? * Jeffy: Nope! * Gumball: Oh Okay! * Rigby: I GOTTA CHECK AT YOUR STUFF REAL QUICK * Darwin: Ok! * Jeffy: (With His Physics Gun) UH UH UH UH UH UH (Jeffy Brainwashes Richard & SML Danger Music Starts Playing) (Ringing Coming From The Door) * Spooky Fox: Hi I'm Jacob But You Can Call Me Spooky Fox * Gumball: Ok Spooky Fox * Rigby: Ok Jeffy WHA? WHAT HAPPENED? * Jeffy: I Stuck My Pee Pee In Richard's Brain * Rigby: YOU IDIOT NOW HE'S GONNA! * Richard: I'M GONNA MURDER YOU! ololololllololololololoollololololololololololo * All: *FNAF 1 SCREAM* * Jeffy: I'm Sorry! UH! * Katgirl1000: Be Quiet! * Jeffy: Wait Your Here? * Katgirl1000: Yes * Richard: WHERE ARE YOU! * Darwin: Oh No! Gumball Why? No! * Richard: I Wonder What's On TV! * Gumball: A MUSIC VIDEO, A MUSIC VIDEO * Darwin: Yeah, We Are In A Music Video * Gumball: This Is What You Call A Music Video * Richard: >:) UNPLUGS THE TV! * Gumball: RUN! * Spooky Fox: I'm Calling Candy! * Candy The Cat: STOP THIS AT ONCE * Richard: MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH *kills candy* * Rigby: Awwwwwwwwwww Shit * Mordecai: (Talking To Fluttershy) Well, I Thought The Emoji Movie Was Real But- * Fluttershy: OH MY GOD RICHARD WATTERSON IS COMING * Mordecai and Gumball: RUN! * Benson In Phone: What The Fuck is GOING On? * Twilight Sparkle: UH Richard Is Going On a Rampage * Benson In Phone: Well You What This Means! This Means The Only Way To Stop Richard Is To Kill Him & Let Him Destroy The Park IT'S THE ONLY WAY UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE!!!!!! * Twilight Sparkle: I Don't Want To Die OK! * Benson In Phone: Good BENSON OUT! DOOOOO * Twilight Sparkle: WHERE IS IT? OH NO! * Richard: OOOOOOHOHHHHHHHHHHH A HELICOPTER! WITH DEATH BULLETS *shoots house* *Explosion* * All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH * Nicole: Oh my God. We have to get Richard back to normal! * Richard: *gets shot by louisnguyen* * Louisnguyen: NOBODY TALKS ABOUT COLO DEATH IN MY WORLD! * Nicole: ...Or maybe not. (At Sunset) * Jeffy: Mordecai You Ok? * Mordecai: :) Yes I'm Glad Richard's Dead * Rigby: Here's A Soda * Mordecai: Thanks! EPISODE ENDS Reviews 4.8/5 GREEN - dabhdude Awesome Finale - Kushowa It Was Alright - SML Reviewer Category:Episodes Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Hour long episodes